Pikkon: The Life Story
by Kisho Day
Summary: Well, I personally feel that Pikkon is under-used and under-rated. So, here is a life story about him. I have now looked through and realised I made a few stupid errors in the story; I apologise, please look past them. XP
1. Default Chapter

Well, I personally think that the character of Pikkon is under-used and under-rated. And so, here is a life story for him. I will post the prologue at first and then, if it gains enough interest, I may post up the next chapters. Gotta type them up though…

I'm planning on having this end up at around 10 chapters. Romance may be involved later, who knows ;) But it won't be anything graphic. So sorry, all you perves out there P

And with that said, please enjoy the story! Don't be afraid to rate, review, and criticise my work; it is all welcome! That is, unless you say something along the lines of "OMG!11 DBZ IS TEH SUX AND SO IS UR MUM LOLROFLMFAOWTF!111!111!" Then you can just sod off and die.

And of course, this work is © to me, Graham Day.


	2. Prologue

**Pikkon: The Life Story**

_Chapter 0: Prologue_

The wind blew softly across the land, while the sun shined brightly high in the sky, giving warmth and light to the inhabitants of Nakor. A bird flies across the horizon and lands in a patch of tall grass, pecking the ground for its food. Nothing could be heard but the serene sounds of birds singing and the wind rustling grass and fallen leaves. However, this peaceful setting was soon to be broken, as a large unknown mass burst through the planets atmosphere and hurtled towards Nakor. Within a matter of seconds the huge shape had crashed into the ground, creating a thunderous explosion which sent dirt, trees, and wildlife tumbling away. When the dust and smoke cleared, a crater a mile wide had appeared, and in the centre were the charred remains of the mysterious invader. However, the object split in half and someone stepped out from within…

Far away from this event, was a bustling and vibrant town, with people wandering around on their day to day business. Shopkeepers were promoting their stock with loud voices and gigantic signs, families were taking advantage of the wonderful day and going out to the beach, and groups of friends laughing together and generally having a great time. However, not everyone was relaxing, as not too far from the town in a deserted field two warriors were furiously battling. One of them launched a large ball of energy at the other, who barely dodged and retaliated by dashing towards his opponent and thrusting a fist into his gut. Though, this is what would have happened, if he had not disappeared due to his extreme speed. The other warrior looked around confused, wondering where he had gone, when suddenly a dropkick to the side of his face told him everything he needed to know. The fighter hurtled towards the ground and slammed into the dirt, coughing. He struggled to his feet, and grinned. His friend who was still in the sky smiled too, and floated down to the ground.

"Well done Kura, you almost got me!" he said. "Pah….you're too damn fast, Pikkon. I can't keep up!" Kura replied, spitting onto the ground. "I may be fast, but you're powerful. Manage to hit me and I'm gonna feel it!" Pikkon laughed. Kura began laughing too, and they turned to walk back to the town. "Hey Pikkon, lets go back to the trees to rest…that spar tired me out…" Kura suggested, and Pikkon quickly agreed. "Sure, it's exhausting fighting you too!"

Both of them were Nakorian's, green skinned and wearing the white clothing that all Nakorian warriors wear. Kura had slightly bigger muscles than Pikkon, but Pikkon was the taller of the two, roughly an inch higher than Kura. They were clearly best of friends in the way they acted, holding great respect for each other and joking all the time. That is, joking when they weren't sparring to become stronger that is. For both of them had volunteered for the Nakorian Warrior Team, a squad of Nakorian's who showed a talent at manipulating Ki and were therefore stronger than other Nakorian's. This meant that they were natural candidates to protect the planet from any invasions or threats to the Nakorian race.

As the two friends walked through the town, people called out to them. They were both well known for being part of the Nakorian Warrior Team, and were respected because of it. Kura waved back to all their fans, but Pikkon tried his best to hide behind Kura. Attention always made him feel uncomfortable. Eventually they had made their way through the town and to their favourite place to relax, a small area of wild grass with weeds and a couple of trees to sit in. they had always liked this place as children for its wild nature, as the plants had grown out of control and were totally untameable now. Kura and Pikkon floated up to one of the trees and sat on a branch each, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree and closing their eyes to rest.

After a short nap hidden in the foliage of the tree, Pikkon and Kura were harshly awakened by a small rock hitting them both square in the forehead. They leapt out of the tree in pain and shock and collapsed in a heap on the ground, dazed and confused. After a moment Pikkon stumbled to his feet and looked around to see a small old Nakorian glaring at him. His whole body seemed to be wrinkled with age, but his eyes glowed with wisdom and energy. Pikkon's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Uh, hello sensei…" he said, unease and uncertainty clear in his voice. The sensei never left his temple, at least not to anyone's knowledge. For him to seek out Pikkon must mean it was something important. "Pikkon… follow me." The sensei said, his voice hoarse with age. He turned and walked away, back towards the temple. Pikkon begun to follow and so did Kura, but then the sensei shouted "Not you Kura. This is for Pikkon only." Kura and Pikkon looked at each other, then Pikkon shrugged and said "I'll meet you back here I guess…" Kura nodded, and then Pikkon ran to catch up to the sensei.

"So…what do you want from me, sensei?" Pikkon asked. No response, no reaction at all. The sensei just kept on his path to the temple. Pikkon thought to himself, "oook… I guess it's one of those wait and see things…". Luckily Pikkon didn't have to wait long to find an answer to his question, as the temple loomed closer. In a short time they were inside and sensei finally turned to face Pikkon. "Now, Pikkon…you have proven to be my most able student, showing that you are clearly adept at the manipulation of Ki… for this, I believe you are ready to learn our races most powerful technique, the Nakorappa." He said, his voice echoing around the empty halls and corridors of the temple. Pikkon's eyes widened in shock, his mouth half open. "Bu….but are you sure? That move is incredibly powerful, are you sure I'm ready for it?" he said, his voice shaking with uncertainty and a little fear. "I am positive. If you are not ready, then nobody is." The sensei replied determinedly.

So, the training began. They begun with meditation, to increase Pikkon's level of focus and concentration to the level required to control the Nakorappa's awesome power. Then, the sensei showed Pikkon the correct arm movements and posture necessary to summon the beam of energy from his hands. "First, you start with your whole body facing the direction you wish to fire in. Next, you raise your hands above your head as far apart as possible, with your fingers spread out fully." As the sensei said this, he moved into the positions himself so Pikkon could watch and see how it was done. "As you do this, say the first syllable, "Na…". Begin bringing your hands together above your head, still at arms length, whilst chanting the next syllable, "Ka…" interlock your fingers together directly above your head, and say the next syllable, "Nap…" by this time, a green ball of energy should appear in your hands. Finally, thrust your hands straight in front of you, and shout out the final syllable, "Pa!" if you have done it correctly, the green ball will shoot forwards as a huge green beam of immense power. That is the Nakorappa. Now, you try Pikkon." The sensei walked back out of Pikkon's way, to allow him space. "Ok…here we go…" Pikkon said to himself, psyching himself up to learn the technique of the Nakorian's…

After a few hours of practicing the technique, Pikkon felt confident that he could perform the Nakorappa. And so, he stood in the stance required, and began going through the motions for the Nakorappa. As he did so, he chanted the word, "Na…ko…rap…" and amazingly enough, a relatively small ball of energy formed in his hands. The final syllable was yelled, "PA!" and Pikkon snapped his arms in front if him, as the green ball shot forwards as a small beam of energy. The beam cut a hole clean through the wall of the temple and disappeared. Pikkon stared at what he just did. "I….I DID IT! WOO! You see that sensei!" he shouted with joy. The sensei smiled, and said, "Yes You have learnt the Nakorappa. But you are still far from mastering it…keep practicing. Though try to keep the temple standing…" Pikkon grinned nervously, and was about to reply when a large explosion rocked the whole temple and ground beneath them. "Wh... what was that!" Pikkon asked worriedly. "I don't know…go investigate Pikkon. I'll stay here." The sensei replied. Pikkon nodded, and then ran out the door to find out what was going on.

Stepping out of the temple, Pikkon was confronted by utter anarchy. Smoke hung in the air, intoxicating the lungs of anyone who would breathe it in. The ground was stained red with blood. All buildings except the temple had been annihilated and the rubble scattered across the land. Pikkon was horrified, who could have done such a terrible act? He began running through the remains of the town to search for any survivors, and came across his and Kura's tree. And leaning against the trunk, laying a pool of blood was…

"KURA!" Pikkon yelled, rushing over to help his childhood friend. Kura coughed, blood dribbling out of his mouth, and looked up. "P…Pikkon… it's terrible…this person c-came out of nowhere… and attacked…he is m…more powerful than you can imagine, Pikkon… r... run…" Kura struggled to say. Pikkon placed his hand on Kura's shoulder and said, "No….don't die! You can't die! KURA!" he screamed Kura's name, but it was too late. All life had been sapped from Kura's body…

"ARGH! NO!" Pikkon cried out, tears forming in his eyes as despair and anger filled his whole body and soul. An aura exploded out from him in his rage, and he blasted up into the air to find whoever was responsible for Kura's death, and the destruction of his home town. Pikkon followed the sounds of death and the trail of destruction until finally… he met Kura's killer. Pikkon stopped a few metres away from him, and glared. The person launched a large ball of Ki at the ground, creating a huge explosion and killing countless lives.

Pikkon shouted, "Stop this insanity! What gives you the right to annihilate innocent lives and destroy entire cities?". The mysterious murderer slowly turned around, his dark cape swishing through the air. He finally made eye contact with Pikkon, and Pikkon could see a maniacal grin etched onto his face. A scar had been slashed down his right cheek, and his eyes burned red with a demonic fire. "Ahhh... someone who may be able to prove a challenge… then again, I doubt it. Nobody can defeat me…" he said in a deep, menacing voice. "Think again… I will get vengeance for the Nakorian race!" Pikkon yelled, hatred coursing through his body. "Heh…I'd like to see you try." He replied, an odd calmness clear in his voice.

Pikkon launched himself forwards, thrusting his fist towards his opponents gut. However, he had anticipated this move and had flown to the right, easily avoiding Pikkon's blow. Pikkon whirled around, growling with anger. He blasted forwards in a new assault, swinging his leg up and towards the murderer's head, and this time it connected. However, he merely smirked as the kick had no effect whatsoever. Pikkon jumped back, shocked. "I thought as much….no challenge on this pitiful planet." The stranger said, laughing. Pikkon yelled in rage and resumed his attack, attempted combos of punches and kicks on him but with no affect whatsoever, even if they did connect.

Pikkon flew back once more to recuperate. He had put all his strength and speed into those attacks, and he failed to damage this person at all… the murderer floated in the sky and laughed evilly. "I'll give you credit, you're a lot more determined than anyone else I fought…but determination means nothing when you don't have the power to back it up." He said, smirking. Pikkon thought to himself, "he…he's right… I can't do anything… but I have one more technique I can try…" Pikkon faced his whole body towards the murderer, and raised his hands above his head.

"Before I finish you….let me know your name. I'm Pikkon, the one who shall destroy you." Pikkon said. The murderer looked confused, and then burst out laughing. "The one who shall destroy me? That's a good one! Heh…but if you must know, my name is Yami. The one who shall annihilate you! Now, both of our predictions can't possibly come true…" Yami replied, smirking. "Well…let's find out which one will. NA…" Pikkon began chanting the word to unlock the technique of his race, the Nakorappa. He brought his hands together above his head… "KA…" his fingers locked together… "RAP…" and a green ball appeared in his hands, though it was small… Pikkon concentrated all the energy he could into his hands and the ball grew a little in size. Suddenly, he thrust his arms forward, and shouted the final syllable, "PA!" blasting the ball of energy forwards as a beam of green energy. Yami looked shocked at the attack and couldn't dodge in time, as the beam slammed into him and exploded.

Pikkon's breath was heavy, his limbs felt like lead, and his heart pumped furiously in his chest. But he had gotten revenge for his race… or so he thought… once the smoke cleared, Yami remained, his arms burnt but still alive. Pikkon's eyes opened wide in shock. "No…no….impossible…" he muttered, disbelief evident in his voice. The technique of his race had failed…there was nothing more he could do… "Hahaha…good try, Pikkon. I'm afraid you must die though…" Yami raised a hand above his head and shouted, "INMETSU BALL!" a large black ball appeared in his palm, which Yami threw at Pikkon. Pikkon had no energy left to dodge….the ball of Ki engulfed Pikkon totally, releasing him from the world of the living…

This Work is © to Graham Day, don't even think of stealing it…


	3. Chapter 1

**Pikkon: The Life Story**

_Chapter 1: Mugoi Zetsumei_

"Ok souls, make an orderly line and await your turn to be checked in by King Yemma!" a blue man in a suit yelled into a megaphone. Pikkon stared around at his bizarre surroundings. Wherever he looked Pikkon could see small, white puffs of cloud like beings, which seemed to have extremely high pitched voices, jabbering away at each other while moving slowly towards a large temple-like structure. Below Pikkon were huge yellow clouds, except where he stood, which appeared to be a floating platform with no means of support that he could see. Pikkon walked leisurely towards the temple, still marvelling at the wondrous world he had been transported to.

"You're going to hell, you cruel bastard!" a deep, booming voice shouted. It shocked Pikkon that anyone could have such an incredibly loud voice, they must have been using a megaphone, or 10… however, as soon as Pikkon entered the temple, he saw that the voice belonged to a verifiable giant of a man. Purple skinned and with huge horns, he stood at least 100 times taller than Pikkon. He was sat at an equally large desk holding a pen the size of a truck. Souls were lined up, awaiting their turn to meet the huge person. "Ah, Sebastian Smetherwyck… you get to go to heaven! Have fun!" the giant said, in a voice that contrasted heavily with the voice he used to send someone to hell. Pikkon gulped, and stepped up to the gigantic desk.

The giant peered down at Pikkon, and grinned. "Ah, I know who you are! Pikkon isn't it?" he didn't wait for an answer. "I watched your battle on my satellite TV…you put up an outstanding fight, considering how severely outmatched you were." Pikkon looked down, as feelings of anger bubbled in his chest. Yami…that name would haunt him forever. A tear formed in his eye, and slid slowly down his cheek. "Pikkon…I have to tell you something else. After Yami destroyed you, he proceeded to annihilate the entire Nakorian race….nobody remains." Pikkon's eyes snapped wide open in shock, and he collapsed to the floor in sorrow and rage. Crying out and pounding his fists on the floor, Pikkon's tears rolled down his face, staining his cheeks and the ground.

"Get up Pikkon! There is still hope…" Yemma said, in a tone that was half-reassuring, half demanding. Pikkon replied dejectedly, "no there isn't….I'm dead, the Nakorian's are dead…Yami wins…" king Yemma stood up and yelled, "Get up now, Pikkon! There is a way for you to get vengeance for your people, so stop whining now!" Pikkon was shocked out of his depression. Could it be possible…he could have revenge for the Nakorian race? Pikkon looked up at king Yemma. "Pikkon, in life you were a kind and noble warrior, always fighting for the right cause. For this, I have allowed you to keep your body in this world, so you may train with West Kai. His training will boost your power immensely, which should be enough to defeat Yami…" Yemma said. A small light of hope burst into life inside Pikkon at Yemma's words. "Go that way Pikkon, along snake way…" Yemma said, pointing to his left. Pikkon nodded and thanked king Yemma gratuitously, then broke into a run along snake way.

The yellow clouds were vast and seemingly endless, surrounding the large pathway to the west Kai. It was slightly disheartening, but Pikkon didn't give up. He persevered, jogging towards his goal of boosting his own power to defeat Yami and gain vengeance for the Nakorian's… snake way appeared endless, and Pikkon lost track of how long he had been travelling, as the concept of day and night did not seem like one this strange world comprehended. Pikkon would watch the scenery pass by…but it was all exactly the same… he sighed, and returned to focusing on running.

After what seemed like hours, days even, Pikkon decided to take a break. His breathing was heavy and his chest heaving from the large amount of running he had endured. Sitting down on snake way, Pikkon looked up to the sky. "No stars… nothing… just where am I anyways?" he wondered aloud, to nobody in particular. However, he received a response. "You're in otherworld, otherwise known as heaven and hell." An unknown voice said, causing Pikkon to jump into the air and cry out with shock and surprise. He whirled around to see one of the blue skinned workers sweeping the ground they stood on. Pikkon blinked and watched him for a second, then asked, "Erm… thanks… what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sweeping the whole of snake way. No idea why, it's not like any of you ever notice… no idea why Yemma makes me do this, it takes forever…" the worker replied, wiping some sweat off of his forehead and leaning on the broom. He pointed down at the yellow clouds beneath them and said, "Down there is hell. One place you do NOT want to go…it's a one way ticket, no way back. So make sure you don't slip…" the worker grinned, and returned to his sweeping. Pikkon swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He thought that if he fell he could simply fly back up, but now he knew different… the idea of hurtling down into hell was one that scared him. Shaking his head slightly to rid his mind of the disturbing images that had manifested, Pikkon thanked the worker once more and began running faster along snake way.

The time crawled past, and to Pikkon it seemed like he had been running his entire life. However, there was an end, and Pikkon had finally reached it. Although…

"Where's west Kai's planet? I'm at the end of snake way, where do I go now…" Pikkon said, sighing dejectedly. Perhaps it had all been a lie, a cruel trick played on him by Yemma. Pikkon cursed, then looked around. Surely they wouldn't make him run back to the temple… suddenly, he noticed something in the sky. It was small, almost invisible to the naked eye, but Pikkon just managed to spot it. A miniscule dot, almost like a star… But Pikkon realised it must be the west Kai's planet! How to get up there though… Only one way occurred to Pikkon. Bending at the knees, Pikkon launched himself up towards the planet. Hoping that he had the strength to reach the Kai's planet, Pikkon's spirits fell as he realised he was running out of power... Although… something was pulling him towards the planet! An unseen force had grabbed Pikkon and was dragging him in… He realised too late that he was flying too fast and would surely crash headfirst into the planet… Pikkon turned around and tried to swim in mid air away, attempting to slow himself down…it was to no avail though, for soon he had smashed into the planet and created a sizeable crater.

Pikkon attempted to get to his feet, but a force was preventing him from reaching an upright position. For some reason, gravity appeared to be immensely stronger on this planet, and Pikkon was finding it near impossible to move a muscle, let alone stand up and walk. Eventually, he managed to return to standing, though he was very unsteady and sweating profusely from the effort exuded. He lifted his leg into the air with immense difficulty, and moved forwards, his foot slamming into the ground and creating a huge bang. At this noise, a small purple person wearing a black hat and monocle came waddling out. He also had black clothes, with a strange symbol on the chest. He reached Pikkon and frowned curiously. "Hmm… you must be new here, to find the gravity so difficult to move under… Follow me. You clearly need to rest after snake way." The short strange man spoke with a nasally voice, one that could easily annoy you. However, Pikkon was too fatigued to care right now, and attempted to follow the person as best he could.

The short man led Pikkon to a small building, almost like an apartment. Opening the door, he pointed in the direction of a bed and said, "This is where you will be sleeping while you stay here. And trust me; you'll need it a lot…" he laughed. "Oh, and if you hadn't guessed already, I am indeed the west Kai." He said as an afterthought. Pikkon nodded, and struggled over to the bed. Managing to reach it, he literally collapsed like a ton of bricks onto the soft bed. For once in a long, long time, Pikkon felt truly relaxed. The west Kai nodded approvingly then walked off to finish whatever business he had been engaged in before Pikkon interrupted. Pikkon sighed, then fell into a deep slumber… in the morning, his training with the west Kai would begin…

This work is © to Graham Day. Don't even think of stealing it…


	4. Chapter 2

**Pikkon: The Life Story**

_Chapter 2: Kyouretsu Keiko_

Fire surrounded a lone warrior. The ground was scorched black by the flames, the sky tinged red and the air was contaminated with the acrid smell of smoke. Pikkon stood in the middle of it all and looked around nervously, a frightened expression on his face. His gaze locked onto the dead body of a Nakorian, whom Pikkon recognised to be his childhood friend Kura. He rushed over to the corpse and cried, his tears staining his cheeks and dripping to the floor. Pikkon whipped his head round, noticing more bodies wherever his gaze fell. Sorrow now filled his heart and soul and the tears poured out of his eyes. Suddenly, a loud, cruel, cold laugh rang out, sending a chill through Pikkon's body as the maniacal laughter reached his ears. Whirling around, a huge shadow in the form of a person floated before him, raising a hand in front of his torso aimed directly at Pikkon… a bright light filled Pikkon's eyesight and pain spread through his body…

Pikkon suddenly sat bolt upright, screaming with pain and tears staining his face. It had all been a bad dream… but it had seemed so vivid… Pikkon cursed and slammed his fist into the wall of his bedroom. He had had the same dream each and every night, ever since he had reached the west Kai's planet and begun the arduous and torturous training with the west Kai. Every night, Pikkon revisited his home planet; every night, Pikkon was forced to witness the death of his people; every night, Pikkon awoke with tears staining his cheeks. Raising his knees to his chest Pikkon wrapped his arms around his legs and sobbed quietly, resting his chin upon his knees.

A few hours later a loud siren rang out, one that could be heard all over the planet. Though, considering the planets diminutive size, this wasn't such an achievement. Pikkon knew at once what this siren meant though, and dashed outside at once to begin the days training. As he waited for the west Kai to show, Pikkon glanced once more around at the planet. Behind him was his own "apartment", but just beyond that was the west Kai's palace. It was truly awe-inspiring: the many golden turrets that were placed at each corner; the blindingly shiny gold walls; the tinted windows that didn't allow anyone to pry into the west Kai's private home; and of course, the gigantic golden gate that barred entry from intruders. Pikkon had always wondered why the west Kai required such a huge home; as far as Pikkon knew he, the west Kai, and a few other fighters were the only residents of the planet, so what was the necessity for the palace? Pikkon came to the conclusion that the west Kai loved to show off, and it was shown in how he acted. All the west Kai talked about was "showing off… ahem… taking you to the grand Kai, Pikkon." the grand Kai ruled over all the 4 Kai's, and not many people had seen him in person. However, the west Kai and Pikkon had received an invite to the grand Kai's planet, which was a huge honour. Apparently. Pikkon didn't know what the big deal was; all he cared about was returning to life to gain vengeance for the Nakorian's…

The golden gates of the palace swung open and the west Kai scuttled out. Stopping directly in front of Pikkon, he glared up into the warriors face and smirked. "Pikkon, today it is time for you to learn the Thunder Flash Attack. Seeing as you are my best student, you should not have any problems with it…" he said in that annoyingly nasal voice. This, Pikkon had been looking forward to; ever since he had seen the attack performed and the damage it inflicted upon another fighter, Pikkon had been eager to learn it for himself. It may even be more powerful than the Nakorappa… With the Thunder Flash Attack, Pikkon may even be able to destroy Yami… Pikkon nodded to show he understood. And so, the training to learn the Thunder Flash Attack began.

The west Kai told Pikkon to step back, out of his way. "I shall show you the technique that you must use to perform the Thunder Flash Attack, Pikkon. Watch carefully!" he said, while stretching slightly to warm his muscles up, preparing to act out the Thunder Flash Attack. He stopped, checked that Pikkon was watching, then began the technique. It seemed to be some kind of dance more than anything else, and Pikkon was surprised; he had expected it to be simple, not elegant and graceful… it also seemed to take a while to prepare. Already, Pikkon had spotted a flaw with the technique, and his hopes deflated. If in just the preparation of the attack there were weaknesses, the rest couldn't be anything special. However, he continued to observe, as a small flame of hope still burnt within him.

Suddenly the strange ritual dance was over and the west Kai slammed his fists together, pointing them towards a tree. He screamed, "THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!" and a huge pillar of fire burst from his clenched fists, with bolts of electricity crackling around it. Pikkon could only watch in awe as the flames consumed the tree, leaving nothing but ashes and scorched earth where it stood. Pikkon turned to ace the west Kai, jaw dropped and eyes wide in shock. Shaking his head, Pikkon yelled, "wow! That was incredible!" in response to Pikkon's shout of approval, the west Kai merely smirked cockily and replied in that nasally voice, "Indeed. And you will be learning it…" Pikkon was almost vibrating from excitement. He couldn't wait to learn the Thunder Flash Attack; he was certain it would be the technique to defeat Yami. The Nakorappa was long forgotten…

Many arduous weeks of learning, repeating, and performing the Thunder Flash Attack passed; finally, Pikkon had mastered the technique. And just in time too; it was time to visit the Grand Kai, and the west Kai was anxious to show off Pikkon and the Thunder Flash Attack. They boarded the plane that was destined for the Grand Kai's planet, which seemed to take hardly any time at all in reaching the planet; it seemed that the plane was far more advanced than any planes Pikkon had seen in his lifetime. While the plane was descending Pikkon glanced out of the window that he was seated next to; he caught the briefest of glimpses of a huge gleaming palace in the distance. Pikkon now came to the conclusion that all Kai's loved to show off.

Transferring from the plane into a taxi, Pikkon and the west Kai came ever closer to the grand Kai's palace. Even Pikkon was getting nervous now; anyone who owned a planet this huge and such an incredible palace must be important. The taxi suddenly stopped and the west Kai jumped out, beckoning Pikkon to follow. He slowly pulled himself out of the taxi, and together they walked purposefully to the palace of the grand Kai.

(Now, it is just as described in the series. I'm not going to copy, so I'll skip it.)

The tournament was over; Pikkon had been disqualified along with Goku, and there was the promise of the grand Kai's training. Though Pikkon couldn't help but notice the grand Kai didn't seem to live up to the hype; in fact, he seemed extremely weak compared to Pikkon. He shrugged; power wasn't everything, and the grand Kai must have some other way of training warriors other than his own strength. Turning around Pikkon spotted Goku chatting to the north Kai. He caught a few abstract pieces of their conversation.  
"The dragonballs could restore you…"

"No, I don't want to return, not yet…"

"But Goku, they may need you brought back to life soon…"

"Ah, don't worry king Kai! I'm sure Gohan can handle anything…"

Pikkon blinked in confusion. What did that mean? Was it possible that someone could be brought back to life? There was only one way to find out. He strode over to Goku, who greeted him cheerfully. "Hey Pikkon! Great match, it's a shame we were both disqualified… but, guess it's great that we both get the grand Kai's training, 'ey?"

"Yeah, thanks… erm, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. What are the dragonballs?" Pikkon asked. Goku smiled and happily replied, "well, they're 7 magical jewels that when brought together can grant you a wish!"

"What, any wish? Even revival?"

"Yup! I should know, I've been revived before!"

Excitement filled Pikkon's body. Here it was, his ticket back to the living universe! Pikkon didn't hesitate to ask, "Wow… is it possible for me to be revived? I would be eternally grateful!" Goku looked thoughtful for a second, but then grinned and replied, "sure, why not? After all, you gave me one heck of a fight! King Kai, can you use your telepathy to ask Bulma and everyone to start collecting the dragonballs?" king Kai looked disgruntled. "Why yes, of course I can, that's all I'm good for nowadays isn't it…" he said unpleasantly. Goku blinked, then said, "Thanks king Kai!" king Kai shuddered at Goku's inability to understand sarcasm, and began telepathically contacting Bulma. Pikkon couldn't stop thanking Goku; he was finally going to return home…

Within a few weeks Goku found Pikkon and informed him that the dragonballs had been gathered; Pikkon thanked him once more, and prepared himself to be revived. "Oh, one thing Pikkon... You will be revived onto earth, my home planet. Is that ok with you?" Goku questioned. Pikkon thought for a second, then shrugged and replied, "that is fine with me, so long as I am revived…" being transported to earth meant he wouldn't know how to get to Nakor, but Pikkon was certain he would be able to find Nakor somehow. He told Goku he was ready, who passed it on to king Kai, who told Bulma to make the wish. Pikkon closed his eyes and within a few moments, he felt a sudden wind. Opening his eyes, he found he was in a completely different area. Also, his halo was gone. He was alive once more…

This work is © to Graham Day. Don't even think of stealing it…


	5. Chapter 3

**Pikkon: The Life Story**

_Chapter 1: Nyu- Akebono_

Feelings of disbelief, shock, and amazement filled Pikkon's heart, mind, and soul. This was it; after many months of awaiting it, Pikkon was finally alive. The day he had been looking forward to, hoping about, dreaming of… it had arrived. Tears came to Pikkon's eyes from the sheer joy he felt in his heart. He jumped high into the sky and punched the air, giving a loud cry of happiness in an attempt to let his feelings be known to the universe. Tears streamed down his cheeks; his emotion was simply pouring out of him. After a few minutes of frenzied shouting and even dances, Pikkon collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. It was at this point that he finally begun noticing his surroundings.

His gaze passed around the landscape; he seemed to be in a small forest, with the trees creating shadows and mystery where the sunlight was blocked by them. Pikkon himself was resting on a soft patch of grass, the branches of a large tree sprawling out above him. There was no wildlife to be heard; they had most likely been scared away by Pikkon's whooping and crazy dancing. Pikkon didn't blame them; he was realising with an embarrassed grin that he must have looked ridiculous. But he didn't care, he was now alive, and he would not allow his life to be thrown away so effortlessly again…

Feeling sufficiently rested, Pikkon stood slowly to his feet, brushing dirt off of his clothing. He glanced around, trying to decide on a direction to head in. for obvious reasons he didn't know what to expect on earth, but if Goku was anything to go by the inhabitants should be friendly enough. Randomly choosing a direction, Pikkon strode away through the forest, ready to explore and discover many new things on this strange planet.

The forest soon gave way to a vast field, the greenery stretching over the horizon as beyond. Pikkon squinted against the blinding sun as he left the trees protection; he hadn't realised just how bright the sun was on this planet. Gazing around at the area, the long green grass, the birds chirping in the distance, it all reminded Pikkon of home… of Nakor… these thoughts just made him all the more determined to find a way to return to the place he loved. His pace quickened, his feet pounding through the huge grassy field.

After a few hours of walking Pikkon was feeling distinctly fatigued from the large amount of travelling he was undertaking. He didn't even know what he was searching for, and he had certainly stopped noticing the beauty in the land around him. He simply had one objective: to work diligently towards finding a means of travelling to Nakor, and he would continue on his path until he discovered one. Or died trying…

Fortunately, Pikkon's perseverance paid off. His head had been bowed against the blinding light of the sun, but now he glanced upwards for the first time in a while. And what filled his vision shocked him and caused him to gasp in awe. Magnificent buildings, rocketing high into the sky were packed tightly together; hundreds of people weaved in between these buildings, dodging one another and attempting to get to their destination in the quickest way possible; vehicles sped through large roads, governed by lights that blinked different colours. It was all extremely confusing to Pikkon, who had never experienced anything so hectic in all his life. Nakor was a simple planet, and none of this technology had even been thought of, let alone invented. Pikkon gulped, resigning himself to this strange new world.

As Pikkon walked through the streets of this city, he couldn't help noticing that nobody seemed to care about his existence. He had thought that being green-skinned compared to the humans pink skin warranted enough attention, but it seemed that either they were used to it or were so absorbed in their own selfish goals that Pikkon was akin to a homeless person: no attention given to him yet carefully avoided. This actually suited Pikkon just fine; he had little to no care for the human race, and just wished to return to Nakor to avenge the Nakorian's.

Within a few moments of cautious stepping through bustling crowds of humans, Pikkon discovered a place that appeared to be a place of rest. Indeed, humans (mostly males) were pouring into and out of the establishment, and through the windows Pikkon could see gatherings of humans, all sitting and laughing and generally having a good time. Pikkon smiled; after the many hours of tiresome travel he welcomed a place to rest. And so he quickly and purposefully ducked into the building, only just avoiding a rather large human who seemed to be moving too fast for his own good.

He soon picked a suitable location in this resting area: a small table, designed for two, in the corner of the establishment. Pikkon quickly sat himself down here, away from the groups of loud and boisterous humans. He sighed, placing an elbow on the edge of the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand, glancing out of the window and contemplating his situation. Here he was, stranded on an alien planet with no idea of where he was, no idea of what to do, and certainly no idea of how to return to Nakor. His predicament was not the best that he could be in, though he had to be thankful for one thing; he was finally alive once again. Pikkon sighed once again, half-heartedly watching the passers-by.

It was then that he saw something very odd; a single person, seemingly old from his stance and completely covered in a large brown cloak which as far as Pikkon could tell was hundreds of years old, had turned his gaze to the window and was staring directly into Pikkon's eyes. Pikkon was startled and stared back, with no idea why this person was looking at him with such interest or why his eyes seemed so familiar… however, an outburst from the other end of the room tore Pikkon's eyes away from this mysterious entity.

It appeared that a fight had broken out between two male humans; although, their movements seemed slow and sloppy, as if some kind of drug was affecting their vision and reflexes. It wasn't even a proper fight; they were throwing punches at each other and not giving a damn where they hit. No skill was involved whatsoever; Pikkon tutted at the humans lack of proper fighting technique. Still, with the teachings of the Nakorian Warrior Team burnt into his mind, he felt it was his duty to put a stop to the brawl. Not that anyone else was even trying…

With alarming speed Pikkon pushed himself away from the table he sat on and walked over to the two thugs, grabbing one by the collar and pulling him roughly onto the ground. Not wasting the moment of surprise he had gained Pikkon used his other hand to slam into the other brawlers chest, knocking him into a set of stools and sending him crashing to the ground. Pikkon blinked with confusion and shock; he hadn't expected these humans to be quite so… weak. The two fighters' "friends" expressed outrage at Pikkon's interference; it appeared that they had found the brawl entertaining, and were cursing and throwing insults at Pikkon for ending it prematurely. They also seemed to have taken the same drug that the other two had consumed, for their actions were slow and senseless too. This same drug also made humans violent, it would seem, for every single one of the group had gotten to their feet and were advancing threateningly on Pikkon. He cursed his stupidity at getting involved then prepared to attack, never forgetting that these humans were extremely weak compared to him.

The first male aimed a groggy fist at Pikkon's chest, which he easily dodged by side-stepping and retaliated with a swinging kick into the stomach of his assaulter. This single blow rendered him unconscious, sinking to the ground and remaining perfectly still. The others seemed to take no notice, as they continued their intimidating walk towards Pikkon, surrounding him and leaving him no exits. Except straight through them…

Another two humans lunged for Pikkon, attempting to hold him down while the others pummelled him into submission. This of course was theoretical and was in no way related to what actually happened; Pikkon's hands travelled behind his body and grabbed the arms of his two assailants, swinging them around and throwing them powerfully forwards, into one of their friends and collapsing into a tangled mess on the floor. Every single one was knocked out cold.

This left 3 of the group, and all three were looking uncertain and even a little frightened. And with good reason; Pikkon had just incapacitated three of their group with one simple technique. However they would not be deterred, and resumed their assault. One had a glass bottle in his hand which he swung with relative power towards Pikkon's skull; it was easily dodged by ducking towards the human and then delivering a vicious uppercut to the chin of the male, sending him crashing through the window of the building. He landed painfully on the street outside, lying in the scattered shards of broken glass. This naturally received a lot of attention, including the gaze of one certain cloaked individual…

Inside, the battle was still raging on. The final two had decided to try a double assault on Pikkon, both thrusting their fists at his head. This was all too easy for Pikkon to avoid, by ducking down low and then swinging on his hands on the floor, extending his legs and sweeping both of the thugs off of their feet. Both were rendered unconscious by the painful blow their heads received when slamming into the ground. Pikkon returned to his feet and sighed, glancing around at the devastation he had just caused. He wished he wasn't forced into it; then again, it had broken the monotony…

Carefully stepping over the bodies of his fallen foes, Pikkon left the establishment. He could easily sense that he was not welcome anymore, and he did not wish to remain there another second longer. He was just contemplating his next move when something occurred that sent a chill through his body; he heard his name being called out. Whirling around to try and find the culprit his gaze rested on the very same cloaked individual that had been staring at him so intently previously. Pikkon very warily stepped over to the mysterious stranger, regarding him with extreme suspicion. "How… How do you know my name…" he said cautiously once he was within speaking distance. The individual gave a grunt and replied, "that is not important, Pikkon. What is important is you returning to Nakor." Now Pikkon was just a little more than worried. Not only did this mystery person know his name, he also knew he was from Nakor. And that voice was oddly familiar… he couldn't quite place his finger on it however. "Do… Do you know a way to get back to Nakor?" Pikkon asked, a slight jolt of excitement running through his body as he realised this person may have the answer to returning to Nakor. The stranger gave a slight shrug and replied, "Maybe. Follow me and find out, Pikkon." and with those words he turned sharply around and wandered away through the thick crowd of humans.

Pikkon gasped, then followed as quickly as his legs would let him. He had no idea what this person would have him do, but he knew one thing; it was the best lead he had gotten since he had arrived on earth. And considering his desperation to return to Nakor, he would do anything for even a slight clue of how to get there. And yet… as much as he was excited at this prospect, he couldn't shake the feeling that he already knew this person…


End file.
